Cerita Musim Gugur
by kadalbotak
Summary: [Oneshot] Pertemuan di toko buku itu rupanya menjadi pembuka rahasia yang selama ini Naruto simpan dari Hinata. Dan dari Naruto sendiri pula lah semua rahasia itu akhirnya terkuak. Oneshot. Special for #NHTD6-2015 #11


**Cerita Musim Gugur**

 **The Story by Kadalbotak**

 **Characters by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Tragedy, Angst (Hopefully XD)**

 **Rated T**

* * *

 **Cerita Musim Gugur**

Langit berwarna biru cerah saat Hinata menatapnya dari atap sebuah gedung. Ia berdiri dengan kedua tangan yang mengepal dan bergetar. Getaran itu menjalar dan membuat seluruh tubuhnya bergetar.

Ia menunduk dan menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan cukup keras. Lalu, semakin keras dan semakin keras. Dan tak terasa, tetesan darah mengalir dari sana. Ia usap tetesan darah itu dengan kasar menggunakan punggung tangan kanannya.

Dibalik poni yang bergerak kasar tertiup angin dingin musim gugur itu, matanya berkaca-kaca. Hidungnya kembang-kempis mencoba mengatur nafas senormal mungkin. Ia lalu membungkuk dan melepaskan _flat shoes_ hitam miliknya dengan perlahan.

Ia pandang lalu lintas dibawahnya. Begitu ramai, bus-bus yang berhenti di halte terdekat, sepeda-sepeda yang hilir-mudik. Orang-orang yang berjalan dengan jaket tebal karena udara yang dingin. Lalu, dalam hitungan detik, pemandangan itu menjadi begitu jelas. Orang-orang yang buru-buru naik ke dalam bis karena takut tak kebagian tempat. Sepeda yang dipacu kencang karena ingin buru-buru pulang ke rumah. Wajah orang-orang yang terkadang seperti tembok –dingin dan tanpa ekspresi.

Semua pemandangan itu begitu jelas bagi Hinata. Meskipun tak berlangsung lama.

XXX

Semerbak Parfum telah tercium di sekeliling kamar itu. Memenuhi sekujur ruangan kamar berwarna ungu muda itu. Ruangan yang tak terlalu besar memang namun seluruh perabotannya tertata rapi dan terawat. Kasur mungil berwarna biru laut, dengan _bed cover_ bergambar kerang. Serta sebuah lemari berwarna kuning muda yang berdiri dengan gagah di sebelah kanannya. Serta sebuah sofa berwarna coklat di sebelah kirinya. Serta lukisan-lukisan abstrak yang tergantung di dinding pun menambah nilai plus untuk ruangan itu. Ruangan kecil yang nyaman.

XX

Hinata sedang asyik di meja rias yang terletak di samping lemarinya. Berdandan untuk persiapannya pergi bersama kekasihnya. Uzumaki Naruto. Ia berdandan seperfeksionis mungkin.

Ia memakai Bedak tipis, disertai beberapa kali sapuan _blush on_ dan lipstik berwarna pink. Mungkin itu lah perfeksionis menurut artian Hinata. Berdandan sederhana seperti itu pun Hinata telah terlihat cantik.

 _Handphone_ Hinata bergetar, sebuah lagu mengalun dari _handphone_ -nya, sebuah lagu dari Yui Yoshioka berjudul Rain, mengagetkan Hinata yang sedang asyik merapikan rambutnya. Secepat kilat Hinata menyambar _Handphone_ -nya melupakan sejenak aktifitasnya. Ia tatap _Handphone_ itu. Ahh... kekasih tercintanya. Naruto.

"Moshi-moshi, Naruto-kun." Hinata mengangkat telponnya dengan bersemangat.

"Hai. Hinata apa kau masih di rumah?"

"Sebentar lagi aku siap. Dimana kau sekarang? Jangan terlambat menjemput ya." Hinata menelpon sambil sesekali menatap ke arah cermin, melihat jika rambutnya masih berantakan. Ia lalu tersenyum puas saat rambutnya berhasil ia tata sesuai keinginanya.

"Emm... Hinata. Sepertinya kita tidak jadi pergi. Mendadak aku ada urusan keluarga."

"Apakah sangat penting?" Hinata duduk di depan meja riasnya. Ia taruh sisir yang tadi di pakainya. Ada raut kekecewaan di wajahnya.

"Ya. Penting sekali, kami sekeluarga harus pergi membantu kerabat kami yang akan melangsungkan pernikahan."

"Begitu." Hinata terdiam sejenak. "Baiklah, aku mengerti. Jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu ya."

Setelah Naruto memutus telponnya, Hinata Hanya terduduk di kursi riasnya.

Hinata menatap cermin sambil menggeleng kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan. Memainkan rambutnya yang telah ia tata dengan sempurna.

Hinata terlihat bingung. Jika ia ingin pergi, ia tak tahu kemana. Namun, jika tak pergi kemana-mana, sayang sekali dengan waktu yang ia habiskan untuk berdandan. Seketika, ia tersenyum.

Hinata lalu membuka _handphone_ -nya, ia mencari kontak Ino. Tak memakan waktu lama ia telah menemukannya. Yamanaka Ino, itulah yang tertulis di _handphone_ -nya, yang segera ditekan oleh Hinata.

"Moshi-moshi. Hinata-chan?"suara Ino terdengar.

"Maaf Ino-chan aku mengganggumu, apa kau punya waktu sekarang?" Hinata bertanya.

"Memangnya ada apa Hinata-chan? Apa ada sesuatu yang penting?" Ino sedikit penasaran.

"Sebenarnya tidak terlalu penting. Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu pergi ke suatu tempat." Ia menjawab penuh harap.

"Hari ini ya?" Ino sedikit berpikir. "Sepertinya tidak bisa, aku ada janji dengan seseorang."

Hinata terdiam sejenak. Ia heran, tidak biasanya Ino menolak ajakannya. Ia penasaran, apakah itu adalah janji denga pacarnya?

"Hinata-chan kau masih disana?" Ino bertanya.

"Ya, aku masih disini. Jadi kau tidak bisa ya? Emm. Baiklah kalau begitu, aku pergi sendiri saja. Maaf aku mengganggumu Ino-chan."

"Tak masalah." Ino menutup telponnya.

Hinata berjalan ke arah tempat tidurnya. Ia duduk dengan lesu. Ia lalu mengambil boneka kelinci kesayangannya dan mengangkatnya ke udara.

"Hei tuan kelinci, aku bingung sekali. Kemana aku harus pergi." Hinata bertanya pada boneka kelinci itu sambil menggoyangkannya.

"Apakah aku harus pergi bersamamu?" Hinata bertanya pada boneka itu lagi.

Hinata tersenyum geli. Ia merasa bodoh sekali. Mana mungkin boneka bisa menjawab. Hinata melempar bonekanya ke samping.

Hinata bangkit dari posisi duduknya. "Baiklah, aku akan pergi sendiri saja. Tapi kemana?"

Hinata berpikir sejenak.

"Aahh.. aku tahu, aku akan mencari buku resep yang sejak dulu aku inginkan. Baik, sudah diputuskan. Aku akan pergi ke toko buku." Hinata pun melangkah pergi dari kamarnya.

XXX

Entah berapa kali Hinata mondar-mandir di rak buku itu. Mencari-cari buku tentang resep-resep masakan yang dicarinya, namun tak kunjung ia temukan. Ia melihat satu demi satu buku di rak itu. Mengambilnya, melihat judulnya lalu ia taruh kembali. Begitulah yang ia lakukan sepanjang waktu.

Karena kelelahan mencari, Hinata lalu duduk di sebuah kursi di dekat rak, dan menikmati pendingin udara yang sangat sejuk.

Ia ambil sebuah buku. Ia membaca judulnya. Hamlet Prince of Denmark, karangan William Shakespeare. Ia lalu membaca sinopsis ceritanya.

Sebuah kisah tentang seorang raja yang meninggal dengan misterius, jandanya lalu menikah dengan saudaranya. Arwah sang raja menghantui istana kerajaan. Ia ingin anaknya, Hamlet, untuk membalas dendam. Pangeran Hamlet yang berjiwa sensitif bersumpah untuk membalas dendam dengan segala cara yang akhirnya harus dibayar dengan mahal.

Kening Hinata berkerut setelah membaca sinopsis cerita itu. Ia lalu mengembalikan lagi buku itu ke atas rak. Ia sedang tidak ingin membaca cerita-cerita berat, lagipula yang ia cari buku resep, bukan cerita berat ber- _setting_ abad pertengahan.

Ia lalu mengambil majalah-majalah fashion yang terletak tak jauh darinya. Ia membuka halaman demi halaman, membaca dengan serius berita terbaru tentang artis yang sedang hangat dibicarakan.

Disaat ia telah selesai membaca, Hinata dikejutkan oleh sosok seseorang di depannya. Meski pun tidak tepat di depan matanya, tapi ia bisa melihat wajah orang itu dengan jelas. Orang itu mirip sekali dengan kekasihnya. Serta ia tak kalah terkejutnya bahwa di samping orang itu, ada Ino sahabatnya. Kedua orang itu bercengkrama sangat mesra layaknya sepasang kekasih. Hinata terdiam sejenak, mencoba membaca situasi yang sedang terjadi di depan matanya.

Hinata memicingkan matanya. Ia mencoba untuk melihat dengan jelas. Ia yakin, wanita itu adalah Ino. Namun, ia masih ragu apakah orang yang bersama Ino itu adalah Naruto.

Disaat Hinata sedang sibuk berpikir, kedua orang itu tiba-tiba menghilang. Hinata terkejut melihat kedua sosok di depannya menghilang. Ia buru-buru bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan bergegas pergi dengan cepat.

Ia susuri rak demi rak yang berjejer rapi. Perasaannya tak menentu, ia masih berpikir apakah orang yang bersama sahabatnya itu adalah kekasihnya atau bukan. Ia takut akan kenyataan terburuk.

Hinata menemukan kedua orang itu. Mereka ada di seberang rak manga. Mereka sedang bercanda mesra, saling menggoda. Hinata memperhatikan kedua orang itu. Matanya sesekali melihat ke arah wajah sahabatnya dan wajah orang disampingnya.

Hinata memeperhatikan dengan seksama wajah orang itu. Ia pertajam pandangannya. Ia merasa wajahnya mirip sekali dengan Naruto. Ia berpikir, apakah Naruto mempunyai kembaran. Tapi setahunya, Naruto tak mempunyai kembaran sama sekali.

Serta tak mungkin Naruto bisa ada disini. Hinata yakin kalau Naruto tadi berkata bahwa ia akan pergi ke tempat kerabatnya.

Satu kemungkinan terburuk terlintas dipikiran Hinata. Ia meyakinkan dirinya bahwa itu bukan Naruto. Ia akan memastikannya sendiri.

XX

Hinata melangkah menuju kedua orang itu. Langkahnya pelan tapi pasti. Ia pun mengepalkan lengannya, mencoba untuk menghilangkan rasa gugup yang menderanya. Pandangannya lurus -ke arah mereka berdua.

Hinata menghentikan langkahnya. Ia ada di depan mereka berdua kini.

"Ino-chan kebetulan kita bertemu disini." Hinata bertanya. Ia jaga suaranya agar terdengar senormal mungkin.

Seketika kedua orang itu memandang ke arah Hinata. Ada kesamaan dalam pandangan mereka berdua. Keterkejutan yang luar biasa.

"H-Hinata! b-bagaimana kau bisa ada disini?" Ino berkata terbata-bata.

"H-Hinata-chan!" Naruto pun berkata terbata-bata. Ia tak kalah terkejutnya.

Hinata akhirnya bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah orang yang ada disamping Ino. Sangat jelas bahwa itu adalah kekasihnya, Naruto. Hinata langsung menatap ke arah Naruto. Tajam. Ia punya ratusan pertanyaan untuknya.

"Naruto-kun bukankah kau ada urusan dengan keluargamu!?" Hinata bertanya. Ia mencoba dengan keras menahan perasaan hatinya yang bercampur aduk.

"E-e... itu.. aku." Naruto kebingungan menjawab pertanyaan Hinata.

"Jawablah dengan jelas Naruto-kun!" Hinata berbicara dengan tegas.

"Tadi aku tak jadi ikut pergi dengan keluargaku. Jadi aku pergi kesini mencari angin. Lalu tiba-tiba aku bertemu dengan Ino disini." Naruto menjawab.

"Kau tak jadi ikut, hah!? Lalu kenapa kau tidak menelponku!?" Hinata kesal.

"E-e... itu... aku lupa." Naruto menjawab. Namun ia tak berani memandang wajah Hinata.

"Kita bukan anak SD lagi Naruto-kun, apa kau pikir aku akan percaya denga alasan lupamu? Aku tahu kau sedang berbohong! Aku mengikutimu sejak tadi!" Hinata emosi.

Naruto hanya menatap Hinata. Ia tak mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun.

"Aku pun melihatmu bermesraan dengan Ino-chan!" Hinata kembali berbicara.

"Hinata ini bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan." Naruto berusaha mengelak.

"Lalu seperti apa?!" Hinata menjawab dengan emosi.

"Itu..." Naruto berusaha mengarang alasan lagi.

"Sudahlah Naruto-kun, berhentilah membuat alasan yang konyol. Hinata tak bodoh. kita tak perlu menyembunyikan ini lagi dari Hinata." Ino menyela obrolan mereka berdua.

"Apa maksudmu Ino-chan?" Hinata penasaran dengan apa yang dibicarakan Ino. Ia menatap lurus ke matanya.

"Hei Ino-chan apa kau serius?!" Naruto panik dengan perkataan Ino.

"Naruto-kun, kita tak mungkin menyembunyikan ini selamanya." Ino meyakinkan Naruto. Ia genggam tangannya dengan erat.

Naruto hanya terdiam. Ia menunduk menatap lantai di di bawahnya. Bagaikan seorang terdakwa yang siap menerima hukuman mati. Ia bimbang dengan perasaannya.

"Hinata sebelumnya aku minta maaf." Naruto memandang Hinata dengan tatapan menyesal.

"Sebenarnya..." Naruto menghentikan kata-katanya sejenak. Ia lalu meraih lengan Hinata dan menggenggamnya. "Aku sudah berpacaran dengan Ino selama 1 tahun. Selama ini aku sembunyi-sembunyi berhubungan dengan Ino di belakangmu." Naruto lalu kembali menunduk.

Hinata tarik lengannya dan menampar wajah Naruto dengan keras. Tak ada kata yang keluar dari mulut Hinata. Lidahnya tercekat. Ia terkejut bukan main. Hatinya seolah telah di cengkeram dengan sangat erat. Disayat oleh pisau yang luar biasa tajam.

"Lalu. Apa arti dari hubungan kita selama 1 ½ tahun ini?!" Hinata bertanya dengan sedkit bergetar. Matanya perih.

Naruto hanya terdiam tak bisa berkata apapun.

"Apakah semua itu hanya lelucon? Hanya sebuah permainan?!" Hinata kembali bertanya. Emosinya meledak.

"Bukan! Semua Itu bukan lelucon. Aku tulus mencintaimu." Naruto meyakinkan Hinata. Sementara itu Ino hanya terdiam menunduk, memandang lantai di bawahnya.

"Lalu kalau bukan lelucon, lalu apa?! Apakah arti dari tulus adalah berselingkuh dengan sahabat pacarnya sendiri hah?!" Hinata berteriak. Emosinya naik. Tangisnya pecah.

"Bukan Hinata. Bukan seperti itu. Hanya saja." Naruto menghentikan perkataannya. "Hanya saja aku merasa lebih nyaman bersama Ino-chan." Naruto melirik ke arah Ino yang masih tertunduk. Hinata kembali terkejut dengan perkataan Naruto. Perasaan sakitnya semakin memuncak.

Suasana hening seketika. Tak ada kata yang keluar dari mulut masing-masing. Serta untung saja di tempat mereka saat ini sedang tak ada pengunjung, jadi tak ada siapa pun yang melihat atau mendengar percakapan mereka.

Sekian lama keheningan itu terasa.

"H-Hinata." Naruto membuka suaranya. Pelan.

"Aku ingin meminta maaf, karena telah membohongimu. Dan pasti setelah kau mendengar ceritaku tadi, kau pasti sangat marah padaku." Naruto menghela nafasnya. "Karena itu, aku memutuskan. Bahwa aku dan Ino akan menghilang, takkan pernah muncul lagi di hadapanmu." Naruto menatap Hinata penuh penyesalan. "Sekali lagi aku minta maaf Hinata."

Naruto segera melangkah pergi bersama Ino yang masih tertunduk. Naruto bukan tak ingin menjelaskan lebih banyak lagi. Namun ia terlalu terbebani dengan perasaan bersalahnya. Serta Ino tak mampu sedikit pun melihat wajah sahabatnya itu. Bahkan untuk sekedar mengucapkan kata maaf padanya.

Hinata hanya terdiam sambil melihat kedua orang itu meninggalkannya. Ada sejuta kata yang ia ingin keluarkan pada mereka berdua. Namun apa daya, ia tak mampu mengeluarkan satu pun. Tenggorokannya tercekat, seolah ada benda yang mengganjalnya. Biarlah ia tumpahkan semua rasa sakit hatinya lewat tangis.

XXX

Seorang ibu bermantel hitam itu tiba-tiba berhenti berjalan saat seorang gadis tiba-tiba jatuh dihadapannya dengan keras. Ibu itu mencengkeram tas tangannya dengan keras sambil terduduk lemas melihat darah yang mulai menggenang dari gadis itu.

Matanya membulat. Ia berteriak. "Tolong...!"

* * *

Ahh... akhirnya kedua kedua kalinya ikut event NHTD :D terima kasih udah menyempatkan baca fic saya.

oiya, buat para senpai sekalian yang mau review, wah sangat ditunggu sekali.

akhir kata, jaa.


End file.
